


OPBM (Over-Protective Brother Mode)

by Stormai



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormai/pseuds/Stormai
Summary: Justin witnesses Clay crying, and OPBM (Over-Protective Brother Mode) kicks in!





	OPBM (Over-Protective Brother Mode)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know. It’s just fluff. Loved the relationship with these two. My favorite part of the season (Season 3) TBH!

“Zach! Dude!” Justin yelled into his microphone. He was currently playing a very heated online gaming session of the newest _Call of Duty_. “Come on! Oh my gosh, you suck!” No, Justin wasn’t mad. It was the heat of passion from this game. 

“Dude, it wasn’t my fault!” Zach screamed back. 

“Then who’s fault was it? Casper!” Justin exclaimed back, throwing down his controller. If only he could punch Zach in the face right now for not guarding him properly, therefore, allowing the other team to claim victory. 

Zach let out a big grunt in the microphone. “Get better weapons and maybe we’d get somewhere!” 

“Get laid and maybe YOU’LL get somewhere!” Of course, classic Justin with a sex comeback. 

“Dude, I’ve gotten laid before—“

“One time, Dempsey.” Justin cut him off. “ONE TIME!” 

Justin will never get off Zach’s back about having sex only one time. All of those girls that flirt with Zach, only for him to stick them in the friend zone.

Granted, it was more than his brother, Clay.

“I’m not going around sticking my shit in everybody’s kitty box, Foley.” Zach argued back. 

Justin knitted his eyebrows together. “What does that suppose to mean? I’m in a happy relationship.” He was smiling like a little kid on Christmas. Jessica was his everything, and he couldn’t ask for a better girl to have by his side. “…and unlike you, I can stick my shit in whenever I please—“

“Or whenever she tells you to. Come on Justin, everyone knows who wears the pants in the relationship.” Zach laughed. 

Justin wanted to sucker punch his best friend so bad.

“At least, I…” Justin’s eyebrows twitched trying to think of something. “…at least I have a relationship.”

Oooooh burn…NOT.

“Ran out of shit for your shit talking mouth, I see.” Zach laughed. 

“Ran out of testosterone to man up…I’m not finished.” Justin responded. 

Zach groaned, “I hate you.”

“Love you too, you ass.”

**SLAM! **

The door slamming shut jerked Justin up from the little sofa he and Clay had in their little room…that was located outside…their  Outhouse as they like to call it. 

“Clay, are you o—“ Justin paused once he heard a little whimpering noise. He sped towards Clay, almost tripping over his own feet in the process. “Clay–ouch!“ The sudden bump from Clay as he walked pass stung like hell. 

Justin watched as Clay jumped in his bed and pulled the covers over his body and face. He sighed before moving to sit on his brother’s bed. 

Feeling a sudden dent in his bed, Clay sighed. “I don’t want to talk, Justin.” Even though his voice was low and deep, Clay’s voice was still breaking and shaking. This was sign number one to Justin that Clay had been crying.

“Did I do something wr—“

“No, you did not for once in your life.” Clay quickly answered. “Can you just leave me alone?” 

Clay had no idea why he let that question escape from his lips, because he knew way too well that Justin wasn’t going to let it go.

“You know me too damn well to know that I’m not gonna sit here and watch you be like this without me stepping in.”

It wasn’t Justin being nosy or an asshole, he was protective. 

OVER-protective. 

“You’re my brother.” Justin stated, “We’re in this together. Come on, now…tell me what’s going on.” 

He patted the bottom of Clay’s leg. Clay didn’t want to talk, move, or do anything for that matter, but would Justin give up? NO! Clay knew this all too well, but he was a stubborn guy. So, no matter how hard Justin whined and tugged, he was not telling him anything. 

“Leave me alone, Justin.” Clay whined. 

Justin let out an angry grunt. “Fuck you for making me go investigate.” He said, getting up and grabbing Clay’s car keys. 

“Justin!” Clay called out to him. “Just leave it alone! It’s nothing.”

“Then tell me right now!” Justin exclaimed.

Clay sighed, “Justin…please.” 

The pleading in Clay’s eyes made Justin want to let it go. He’d do anything Clay told him to do. They were in this together, even if they weren’t related by blood. They had a bond stronger than blood. He’d kill for Clay, and he knew that Clay would do the same for him. So, should he let it go? 

The grasp on the keys began to weaken…well that was until… **Sniff**!

Clay sniffed.

And it was then that Justin noticed welled tears in his brother’s eyes.

And it was also then that Justin made a conscious decision to not let it go. 

“Sorry, Bro.” Justin shrugged. 

“Wha-Why do you have my keys? What are you gonna do?” Clay’s voice broke as he asked those questions. 

“I’ll go bang on doors and wake people up.” Justin stated, “Drive them crazy mad until they tell me the truth.” 

Clay rolled his eyes. “Justin, Stop. You’re overreacting. It’s not that serious.” 

Justin shrugged once again. “Okay, well…I’ll see you l—“

“Ani cheated on me.” Clay said in a low tone.

Justin arched his right eyebrow. “Say again?”

Clay’s face wrinkled in heartbreak and mouth trembled, “Ani cheated on me.”

Justin sighed, “Again?!”

Clay sat up. “Again?! She cheated on me before this! Oh my god—“

“No, Clay, I meant—“

“I can’t believe this!” Clay cried. “I mean, I should’ve seen this. No, I shouldn’t have seen that. Nobody would’ve seen this coming at all. Oh my god, and she smelled so good! Like a tropical hibiscus flower, and she actually read comic books, and she was smart, and she was the only one that got my jokes, and she laughed at them—“ 

“Clay, I—“ 

“She was so funny and witty too.” He had tears coming down his face now. “And, our language…her language–our language–ah! She was so fucking be—wait!” Clay finally stopped his emotional ranting and turned to Justin. “Why the fuck didn’t you tell me she cheated on me?” 

Justin wore a look of confusion. “I didn’t kn—“

“THE FIRST TIME!” Clay barked. 

“I–I–I meant that time she k-kissed Bryce and lied to you about it.” Justin reminded him. 

Clay stared blankly at Justin. “Oh.” That was all that came out of his lips before his face wrinkled again in disgust and heartbreak. “…oh man, and then she also had sex with him. Like, how could you have sex with a rapi—“

“Don’t even mention that word. I don’t even want to think about it.” Justin cut him off. 

“And then I was a dummy and still gave her a chance.” Clay cried.

Justin ran over to Clay and put a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Hey, Hey…you were only just trying to…you know, I don’t know…” Justin was confused on what he was trying to say. “Sometimes you judged based on the pass, so you were trying to give her a clean slate.” 

“Look how that turned out.” Clay mumbled.

Justin shrugged, “There’s plenty more fish in the sea.”

“But I don’t want other fish, I want A—“

“Okay, Bro, I’m gonna be honest.” Justin cut him off. “She was fucking annoying anyways. Always in everybody’s business and jumping to shitty conclusions.”

“You’re only saying that to make me feel better.” Clay said.

Justin grimaced, “Is it working?” 

“No.”

Justin grabbed his phone. “Well…”

Clay wiped his face and watched as Justin furiously typed on the phone. “Well what?” 

Justin looked up from his phone and smiled, “I’m bringing in the reinforcements.”

“Reinforcements?” 

** _1 WEEK LATER_ **

**Knock. Knock. Knock. **

The door just bust wide open. 

“We’re here!” Jessica announced.

“Sweet!” Justin exclaimed, dropping his bowl of cereal down on the table.

“Hey handsome…” Jessica greeted her boyfriend with a kiss. 

“What’s up, Beautiful.” 

The sound of the toilet flushing grabbed the attention of the two lovers. 

Jessica squealed, “I cant wait!” 

“Oh, hey Jess…” Clay greeted his maybe-soon-to-be-sister in law. “Okay Listen, if you two are gonna bone, at least don’t do it on my bed for the 300th time…PLEASE!” 

Jessica blushed. 

“Are you sure Ani took your virginity?” Justin questioned. He was too squealy for Justin’s taste. 

“Don’t bring her up.” Clay said through his gritted teeth. 

“Sorry.” Justin apologized.

Jessica swatted Justin’s chest. “Anyways,” She said ignoring the whining coming from her boyfriend, “I have a surprise for you, Clay.” 

Clay scoffed as he made his way to his bed—a comfortable spot Clay had occupied for almost 24 hours a day since his break up with Ani. 

“Clay, would you at least pretend to be excited, man.” Justin piped. 

Clay sighed. “Fine.” He stood still and feigned a smile. “Yay! Whoopdedoo!” He cheered sarcastically. 

“That’ll do.” Jessica said then peeped her head outside and motioned for them to come. “Tada!” Jessica exclaimed. 

“Surprise!” Justin squealed. 

Clay’s mouth dropped further down. 

“Hi, Clay.” They said. “Long time no see.”

“S-S-Sh-Sheri?”

Clay was shocked. He hadn’t seen Sheri in a long time.

“It was Justin’s idea.” Jessica said before hugging her boyfriend a little tighter. 

“W-what?” Clay was at a lost for words. 

Justin smiled, “Yeah. You don’t have to say anything. I know you love me.” He said then slowly pushed Clay towards Sheri, “Okay now you two go bone.” 

Jessica swatted Justin’s arm. “JUSTIN!” She hissed. 

“Sorry!” He apologized before turning to Clay, and whispering, “Okay now you two go fuck.” 

“I heard that!” Jessica called out. 

Justin grabbed Jessica’s hand. “Let’s go.” 

“Do what?” Jessica asked.

Tsk, Tsk, Tsk…Jessica, you know better. 

“Fuck.” Of Course, Justin…Of course…

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was a bit wonky but whatever! There’s not enough Clustin Brother fics here! We need more!


End file.
